


Not So Hesitant Now

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [44]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Get Together, M/M, bartonoff - Freeform, prompt, steve and bucky are trolls, they all are trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson are both hesitant about dating each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Hesitant Now

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: sam/wanda sam/darcy or sam/nat? "hesitance" if youre feeling it

“You’re being a pussssyyyyy”

Natasha ground her teeth and sent a glare at her best friend, Clint. 

“I am _not_ being a pussy. Pussies are strong and go through a whole bunch of shit.”

Clint just raised an eyebrow at her, “..... You’re being a deflated balloooooooonnn”

Natasha sighed and slammed her head against the smooth edge of the table.   
Why was she friends with Clint again? Why was that a thing?”

Clint was laughing at here, the dick. 

“You’re Natasha Romanoff. The scariest chick at NYU, and yet you can’t just ask Sam Wilson out on a date? Totally lame ‘Tasha.”

Natasha growled at her best friend, but not for very long. She knew he was right.

Natasha was a woman who didn’t pull her punches. If she wanted something, she would go get it. If she wanted someone, she’d make a move. 

But with Sam Wilson, everything was different. 

He made her feel different. 

Hesitant.... hesitant about whether he would say yes or not.

If they would work or not.

It wasn’t a good feeling.

Sighing, Natasha eventually dropped her head onto Clint’s shoulder, “I hate being gooey. I shouldn’t be as hesitant as I am”

Clint just chuckled and kissed her forehead, “Just means you must care about the dude. I mean, you frenched me ten seconds after meeting me and we lasted a grand total of two weeks. I think with this, with Sam, it’ll go on for a long time. Which means _I_ get to give him the best friend talk!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot”

“But I’m _your_ idiot”

“Of course you are”

 

*******

Sam was jogging through the quad when he spotted them.

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

The object (girl) of his affections and her best friend. 

They looked cozy together, with Natasha’s head on Clint’s shoulder.

Therein lied a problem with Sam. 

He was an ROTC kid getting a double-degree in psychology and social work. He knew the signs that differentiated between friendship and something more in his head.

But his heart?

His heart was aching because Natasha Romanoff would probably never want to be his girlfriend. 

“On your left!”

“On your right!”

Sam sighed as two calls came up at the same time as Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers (his two idiot friends that he couldn’t live without) jogged past him at the same time.

“Assholes!”

Racing after them, Sam tried his best to catch up as they jogged all the way to the Starbucks half a league away from the quad. 

Coming to a stop, Sam gasped in a breath as he leaned over to brace his hands on his knees. 

“Ooooo little Sam can’t catch up with the big boys. Guess we gotta slow it down a bit Stevie?”

Sam glared up at Barnes and made a gesture at him that would make his grandmother faint, but his momma proud.

Steve just laughed and clapped a hand against Sam’s shoulder as he stood up, “Just messing with ya Wilson. We saw you were checking out Bartonoff”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Bartonoff?”

Barnes nodded, “Clint and Natasha. Barton and Romanoff. Bartonoff. Get with the program Wilson, jeez”

Sam sighed, “Right”

Steve chuckled, “You know they’re just friends Sam. In fact, if I’m not mistaken, isn’t Clint dating Phil Coulson? I swear I saw them necking at Tony Stark’s party the other night”

Barnes nodded, “Yup and yup. Two can’t get enough of each other. Kinda gross if you ask me. I saw way more of Clint’s body than I wanted to.... Ever”

Sam just shook his head, “I know they’re not together... But still...”

Steve, “You’re thinking about how much they’ve been through together, and how you don’t have any of that with her”

Sam pointed his finger at Steve, “Bingo Rogers”

Barnes just rolled his eyes, “Then go _make_ some memories together Wilson! You ain’t gonna live forever, might as well go for it!”

Sam scratched as his hair, “I’m just a little hesitant..... That’s all.... Maybe one day”

 

*******

Tony Stark was having yet _another_ party. 

Natasha didn’t know how Pepper allowed all this. 

“She’s abroad this semester” Clint said when she mentioned it to him.

_Okay that makes sense._

Natasha walked through the dance floor of the party, lost Clint somewhere at the pool ( _damn you Phil Coulson for stealing my best friend_ ), and ending up on a couch by herself. 

She had a beer in one hand, and her phone in another, so she wasn’t in too bad of shape.

However, she didn’t expect someone to drop down onto the couch next to her. 

Looking up, Natasha almost couldn’t help a grin that would light up her face when she noticed it was Sam Wilson. 

Instead, Natasha just raised an eyebrow “Wilson”

Sam just smirked, “Romanoff. Long time no see”

Natasha smirked back at him, “Indeed it has”

 

*******

There were about 6 people watching as Sam and Nat finally kissed for the first time.

There were many cheers.

“NOT SO HESITANT AFTER ALL, EH TASH?” Clint screamed from across the room.

A one-winged bird was all he got in response.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
